Bam Booster
Bam Booster is found in game here, obtained in world here in level here. It is the upgrade of Bam Boo. Overview Bam Booster is a Bamboo-like plant that has the same powers as its downgrade, but it has a wider range. The three lanes in front of it will be affected, and instead of a 3x3 area, it will be a 4x4, but the zombies in those areas will not be affected as much. The zombies in the 4x4 area will only be stunned, and the zombies on the other two lanes will only run three tiles before it. While it scares the zombies, it will also scare the plants in a 3x3 radius, which dosen't have a bad effect on them, but instead, it will temporarily power up the plants in question, and can even wake up a mushroom for a short amount of time. For example, if a Sunflower is near, it will immediantly produce 2 sun. The recharging is more slower, though, and the plants will get used to it after the second time. Plant Power-ups Here is the list of the plant power-ups that happen. Note that some plants are immune to shock, so they can't be powered up. Feel free to add your own! *Any peashooting plant: 1st- Immediantly shooting two peas. 2nd- Immediantly shooting one extra pea. *Any sun-producing plant: 1st- Immediately producing two sun. 2nd- Immediately producing one sun. *Any sporeshooting plant: 1st- Immediately shooting two spores. 2nd- Immediately shooting one spore. *Any sleeping plant: 1st- Waking up for 7 seconds. 2nd- Waking up for 5 seconds. (Coconut Cannon is immune to this) *Any defensive plant: 1st- Adding 8 ndb worth of defense. 2nd- Adding 3 ndb worth of defense. *Any pult plant: 1st- Immediately lobbing two projectiles. 2nd- Immediantly lobbing one projectile. *Any plant that hurts zombies that step on it: 1st- Speeding up for 4 seconds. 2nd- Speeding up for 2 seconds. *Any plant that produces non-projectile items: 1st- Immediately producing two items. 2nd- Immediately producing one item. *Any insta-kill plant that dosen't go off right away: 1st- Immediatly setting off. Strategy Everyone, feel free to add a good strategy to this article because I'm bad at coming up with one. You could also add pictures to add to what it looks like. Suburban Almanac Entry Bam Booster Bam Boosters hide, and then impale the first zombie that steps on it, scaring zombies and temporarily boosting plant powers. DAMAGE: Massive RANGE: Very Limited RECHARGE: Very Slow Bam Booster's job is to scare plants and zombies alike. The only difference is, it's helping the plants. Plant Food Bam Booster's Plant Food power-up is the same as its downgrade, but its range is wider, and the zombies in a 6x6 area will be killed, the zombies in the 9x9 area will run away, and will also power up every plant within a 9x9 radius. History Plants vs. Zombies, Zombie Defeaters 2: Challenger from the Past, Present and Future Bam Booster (and his downgrade) appear in the game, and is unlocked if you kill 25 zombies only using Bam Boo. He also becomes an instant like his downgrade, and therefore has no plant food, and the Sun Cost is changed from 200 to 300 Sun. Trivia *The name is a portmanteau of "Bamboo"; a plant, "Bam"; the onomatopeia for hitting something, and "Boo"; the onomatopeia for attempting to scare something, and "Booster". *The symbols on the bodies of Bam Booster are actually the shapes you see on poker cards. Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Debuffers Category:Buffers Category:Instant Kills Category:Open-edit Category:Owned/Created/Adopted by FlamingoPhoenixFeathers